Adam's First Bullet
by aprilang
Summary: There's always the first time for anything, even a bullet. Adam's hunting journey with his brothers.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

" He's a Winchester. He's already cursed."

Adam remember that phrase very much well. Mostly when he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, counting on his wounds and bruises after every hunt that went nasty. He winced, he groaned or he swore out loud but he doesn't do complaining. Because Dean and Sam never complains,, they sucked all the pain as consequences, patched, scarred and healed all the way, but never he ever hear them complaining. So he does as his brothers does, swallowed and clamped his mouth shuts, becoming leaked free is not an option for a Winchesters.

So for over almost a year together with the brothers, he became tougher, or at least that's what he thought. The habbit become character, which is Winchester's. Even Bobby said that he should stop copying Dean's stupid sarcasm or Sam's geekiness. Sorry, Old man. He don't think he can do that. He looked up to them like he's a five year old, he idolized them, just like Sam worshipped Dean, and Dean's to John. He just following the line that already sets up from a long time ago, he can't help not to. Beside, he stucked with the brothers 24/7, no pun intended.

And so he does, he won't complais, not even when his back ungodly hurt like hell and its bitches demons dancing inside of him. Adam hissed between his lips, he's leaning heavily on a wall at his right side. Wincing when his back touch the wall behind him. But he tried to keep focus on his surrounding, he grip tighter for his weapon in hand, suddenly it felt heavier than before.

Adam's eyes caught a movement from a room across him. His panic arised for a second but then sighed in relieve to find his eldest brother watching him in concern.

" You okay, buddy…? " Dean shout to him between guns blazing through their ears. He moves as closer as possible to the edge of walls between them. The long hallway separate the two brothers.

Adam let out another hissed from the pain. " Gosh, I didn't know rock salts could be this hurt." He replied Dean, who only chuckle in return.

" Tell me about it, princess." Dean grinning ear to ear, enjoying his little brothers suffering is always on top of his big brother to do lists. " Hey, Adam. Get the car ready. I'll cover Sam and drag his ass out before they get burned. Meet you at the gate."

Dean tossed him the car key, which he catched with his left hand. The movement makes him wiched harder, even cursed under his irregular breath. The demons bitches now dancing in his eyes, the blackness start to fill the corner of his sight.

" You don't look that good, kiddo." Dean still lingering in his spot, his two eyebrows almost meet, not just in concern, it looks like fear creeping in.

Adam found his brothers eyes and somehow he don't wanna Dean to have that look on his face. Dean is a fearless God, he don't do coward face like that. And that kind of face on Dean only referring that he might really doesn't look that good. He started to doesn't feel that good either, honestly. There something stucked not only on his back, there something wrong inside of his whole right side chest. He really want to break the rules of 'do not complain' for just this one time. But, yeah, that can wait, they just need to get out of this hunt asap. " Well, I think I might need you to check on me after this. If you don't mind. Just get Sam's butt, I'll meet you guys at the gate."

Seconds later, Dean lunged forward to whenever he up to, confronting their enemies and rescue Sam. _Wait, who are they against to..?._ Adam took a deep breath, his head is kind of foggy by now. The impala keys rattling in his hand, then he realized that it's his hands that shaking. They had left the car about half kilometers away from the building which is their current hunting place. He can hear the gun battle sound getting distant as he moved away from the his spot, heading for the baby. He wants to help his brothers so bad but yeah he got another order, an important one, so they can flee from this stupid building asap. Dean let him drive his baby, it might be the most important job he has ever had, rather than salt and burn the dead bodies or making a trap for an anger spirit. Adam grins at the sight of the impala and shove his steps as faster as his wounded body could handle.

Somehow, he can't get his head straight anymore. He can't remember what they were up against to, he can't remember when he learn to drive a car, does he had his dinner 'coz he feels like haven't eat for two days. Well, the last two thing definitely has nothing to do with his situations right now, but he's really not in good conditions to choose what his head need to think of. Adam slipped to the driver seats and once again grinning at himself. Aaah, so this is the baby's driver seats feels like. He tried to think about what happened ten minutes ago, but his brain seems too fuzzy. The pain from his wound surprisingly doesn't bother him anymore. So he sit there in silent. He didn't remember why he run in the first place, but as hell broke lose, Dean had ran the other way and Sam was signaling him to run away from his hiding under the stairs. Then Adam took off too, turning his heels right away and rerun his entering steps. When the blaring guns start wheezing in his directions, he looked for a place to hide which was none, 'cause he was simply running down a long corridor.

" Adaaaammmm…. Just get down. . . " he heard Sam's yelling from somewhere.

For what it's worth Sam, Adam even forget his training if the situations was this confusing. Who would ever imagine being chased down by bunch of angry hunters, when all you know that hunters are family anywhere. _Wait, I think I know what we were hunting._ Then he ducked himself nonetheless, beside this time 'caused by something strong pushed him forward, near the right side of his shoulder blade. He felt thrown so hard, that he almost kissed the floor if his hands hadn't reflexively saved his delicate face. Yes, he still loves his features very much. He hates it when Dean making fun of his baby fat cheeks which is very reluctant to go away even when he is almost seventeen this year. And losing five pounds during a sudden hunter training sessions coached by Dean himself can't do much either.

Next thing he knew that he's on the ground, Sam yelling, again, about something from somewhere he couldn't bring himself to care. He lifted his chin to find out that he just some steps away from the corridor intersection, so he crawled his way and hiding behind the wall. Few seconds passed before he registered the ass pain in his back and Dean's teeth grinned at him from acrossed the room.

And now here he is, sitting in Dean's throne, pathetically trying to put the baby's key in to start the engine but his right hand decided not to obey him anymore. So he lean back and let the darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

If fame can get you in hell, this might be one of those rare possibilities, or oportunities.

Their last name itself is the patented guarantee of troubles. Being known as heaven and underworld's most wanted celebrities, the brothers found themselves having most troublesome moments with their own kind, human. See, being famous has it's sparks.

So, that sparks presented as five angry hunters. Yes, no error type, they were hunting hunters this time. Besides, the line between who played the role as the hunter and the hunted is kind of thin. Do not ask how they got into this messy hunting, they don't even know. Since the meeting didn't last that good, they hadn't had time to chat and asked it away. It was a trap all along, that one that they knew for sure.

But here's a little theory that Dean's brain could produce. Remember one of the member of seven deadly sins, it's envy. The hunters were envy of the brothers, Dean's thought. Simply just because they're famous literally everywhere, just because people can't see the dark side of the moon doesn't mean that it isn't there, the other side of the sparks of being chased down by any creatures, earthly and heavenly, even hellish supernatural every now and then. But yeah it is the truth, so by the time those envious get infectious. You know that Turkish proverb saying "One thousand friends are too little. One enemy is too many ". Well, they have hundreds enemies maybe, at least five pointing at their butts by now. Duh, it's hurt to know that for the Winchesters the wisdom is a complete turn turtle.

Sam run to the front gate like being chased by, let's say Bobby, apparently not much list of things that can make him run away. Dean following behind him, trying to catch Sam's giant pace. The angry hunters still hunting their tails, but they seems out of ammo or something, so it's a chance to fly off. The building is pretty big, yet pretty simple, not much rooms or turns, just walls and stairs here and there. Less than a minute, the brothers exiting the front door, aiming for the main gate as Dean's order to Adam.

"Son of a bitch . . . who the hell are they . . ? " Dean said. When he sees no car parked at the gate he crane his neck to any directions try to find the impala. "Where's my baby . .?"

". . . and your baby brother. " Sam add. He tried to keep his breathing down while leaning to a tree. "Are you sure told him to wait at the main gate..? 'cause I believe this building has at least three other gates at each side, Dean."

"Yes, Sammy, absolutely. What am I, idiot..? " yell Dean back.

Awhile later he stop at his ironing track and put both hands on his waist then exchange a look with Sam. "I guess I did said that. Or maybe I didn't . . ."

"Sure you did, big bro. "said Sam with a sigh. "And I believe you also already know what I think of you." adding a poker face.

"Shut up, bitch." As the anger and annoyed feeling to their enemies dreading out of his chest, Dean also feel the need to state that something is off. But he couldn't make the two and two together yet.

"What now, boss..? We wait for Adam to realize that he's at the wrong gate then he will pick us up here or we'll just run circling the building, again, to where we parked the impala at the woods..? " Sam insist but Dean doesn't seems to listen what Sam was saying, his head is at somewhere else.

"Dean . .? What is it? "

Dean eyeing the direction of where they had parked the car about two hours ago.

"To the car, now." He grabs Sam's collar and drag him up on his feet then run to where his eyes fixed earlier. He doesn't say a single words to Sam until they passed the back gate and heading to the woods. "I'm afraid Adam's hurt."

To say Sam still learning to be a big brother is a bit, exaggerating. The fact that Adam like Sammy more than he likes Dean, doesn't make Sam to be an expert big brother instantly too. According to the kid, Dean is fine but can be scary and unapproachable in a weird way but Sam still is the coolest. So, when Dean sometimes seems careless to Adam, Sam would take that as a cue for himm to learn the lessons on his own. It's was huge effort for Sam to grows the feeling of care to someone who once a stranger but your supposedly long lost brother. He cares for Adam, deeply, but it's not that piece of cake to suddenly become a big brother and losing the title as the youngest. And in so many times, he found himself always learned that "take care of your lil' bro" thing from his only big brother.

If there's an award program for the best big brother in the world, or in State might do just fine, Dean must have won the trophy every year of his twenty eight year's life. The oldest brother might do dumb things all the time, but he took this one job seriously and all heartedly. Dean's whole life is to protect Sam and Sam only, so when Adam came into their life he simply wave the kid away. Not literally of course. Dean enjoyed addition of another entity on his 'enslave your lil' bro then laugh at his suffering' job list, but that's about it. Adam for him is no less important than the kids he had encountered during hunting, only this one is a tagalong. His concern over the kid just as far as his concern for Kevin. Not that he doesn't care for the prophet, but to say Adam could stand a chance the same level as Sam in Dean's heart is only ever happen in the kid's worst nightmare. Dean is planted 'big brother forever' soul in his core, he can't help not to worry about his younger brother, or now brothers. With Adam is still too young, too naïve, too untrained, too unexperienced, too much less of anything, he simply a stray cat in Dean's eyes. The interaction between the two can't be said as smooth relationship, and everybody said the kid is more likely like Dean than Sam. At least Sam now understood how does it feels to be stucked in family fight but can't do anything about it, Gosh he wish he knew how Dean feel back then when he had those arguments with their old man. With Adam being innocently immature plus Dean being stupid adult, so the mouth race mostly nothing more important than who eat the last bite of the pie, who take the first shower, or who sleep on the couch. The kid has his unique way to rot in Dean's heart for the last few months together, brotherly fight can do well for bonding, sometimes.

And here's the irony. Dean who's more likely to act careless about the kid is actually the one who feel the worries most of the time. While Sam, let's assume he's still learning to behave as one. But the view of Adam laying pale and motionless in driver seat of the impala got him quite a shock. It's been a hell of an experience to have a road journey with the kid, but as far as Sam can remember Adam never still not even when he's asleep. Wave of worry suddenly filled his head and he race the pace to Adam's side.

"Hey, buddy. Open your eyes, bud. We got to go fast." Sam said while slapping Adam's cheek lightly. He then checking on Adam's body looking for any injuries, Dean climbing on to the passenger side and took Adam's wrist to check his vital. "He's not responding. Dean, where does he hurt?"

"His back, check his back, Sam." Dean sigh relieve to find Adam's heartbeat just slightly slower than normal. Sam carefully put his right hand under Adam's neck and pull him to rest on his left shoulder. Despite, the dark jacket that he prefer to use for today's hunting outfit, the older brothers can see the wetness and darker shed of blood trickling down from his back.

"Damn, you Adam. That's my favorite jacket." Dean exclaimed and touch the torned part where the bullet made through, while Sam roll his eyes to that. The touch makes Adam stirred and groan.

"Hey, kid. Welcome to the world of real hunter." Whisper Sam in Adam's ear.

"You're so going to wash the car tomorrow. And buy me a brand new jacket."

While Adam's brain interpret Sam's sentence is quite funny. _Real hunter? What in the world is that mean anyway. Wait, what had happened? Why is Sam hugging me? And what now that I did to make Dean angry at me again?_ Adam really want an explanation but he just feel very tired even to open his eyes. A dull aching pain in his back came to bugging him, but he can find himself to concern about anything anymore. He has his two older brothers to take care of anything, they literally can stop apocalypse if they want to. Adam feel nothing more secure than having the two in his side, so for now his only desire is to sleep the pain away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next time when Adam came to, he's already in their motel bed. The creepy light blinding his sight but he wants to keep them open so bad. He wants to know what commotions that going around him, his two brothers seems a bit in a rush about something. He tilted his head to the left to see Dean carelessly throwing their clothes into the duffel. Then suddenly Sam's wide face appear in front of him, with the two eyebrows meet in the middle with all those concern expression clearly written.

"Dean, he's awake." Sam said, his voice sounds a bit mumbling in Adam's ear, in fact his all body dull and heavy. Dean freeze in his move, throwing the last jeans on top of the duffel and rush to the bed. Two pair green eyes bore to Adam's, like really he did stupid mistake. He many times think consider the need to learn to be a mind reader, because his brothers are so unpredictable. It feels like that incident few weeks ago all over again when he accidentally dropped the motel room's key into the sewer. The two older Winchester made him crawled along the sewer for hours to find it. While at the end of the day and Adam been whining for the millionth times about how impossible to find a single key in tons of mud, Dean simply pricked open the key hole using paper clip. Then Adam still have to sleep the night away on the floor, 'cause his brother didn't want to share the bed with stinky teenager and the cheap motel has no couch or additional bed. With Dean and Sam are in the same page almost all the time about enjoying his suffering, sometimes he feels left out, like he has no one to count on.

Adam gulp down a big chunk of saliva, and realize his throat is so dry as if that he hadn't drink for months. "What did I do?" try to act as innocent as he can but also shocked by his own raspy voice.

"You okay, kid?" Dean asked, put his palm on Adam's forehead.

"What..?" Adam still has no idea what they're talking about. _What is that question mean? Am I shouldn't be okay?_ He doesn't feel super fit for sure, but he's fine. "I'm good. Am I?"

"Adam you were shot, remember?" Sam jump in.

"I did?" Clearly, he don't remember that. Adam still trying to figure it out what is it all about but somehow the image of him got shot is kind of cool, so he grin away his next question. "So…It wasn't a rock salt..?"

Dean snapped his eyes to Sam "How many pain killer that you gave him?"

"Just one shot, on his back, before the…you know… It should be just local anesthesia"

"I got shot on my back? Cool, my first bullet" wide eyed Adam and still grinning. "But, why don't I feel anything?"

Both of the watcher doesn't seem want to answer his question, they keep on staring at him like he would turn into some different creature anytime soon.

"Why is he loopy, Sam?" Dean ask, taking Adam's face in his hand then moving it side to side as if looking for any signs of head injuries. The youngest definitely will have one if Dean won't stop take care of him not so that gently.

"How should I know? Maybe he's in shock from the blood lost." Sam trying to reason it out while push away Dean's hand from Adam's head. He then continue in wisely tone with gritted teeth while looking at his older brother, "Or maybe that's also the indication that you should never teach him to drink yet, Dean."

"That's not even related, Sammy." Dean move from his spot, then stand to pick up and fold the jeans that he threw away earlier.

Sam move closer and check something on Adam's right chest. For the first time Adam realized that he's shirtless, white bandages wrapped around his chest, right shoulder and under right armpit. His right hand resting uselessly on top of his stomach.

Adam's eyes then meet Sam's concern green, something just pop up on his brain and he battled himself whether telling Sam or no. But clearly Sam has materials of being good big brother, so he could sense the sense right away. "What now, Adam..?"

"Hmmm… Dean gave me beer last week." Adam gargle it out.

Sam let out a disappointed sigh "Deaaaan…"

"I didn't remember that." Dean defend, busying himself packing up their weapons into another duffel.

"Yes, you did. You said beer will makes me manlier." By Adam, he doesn't even know why he defense back, shouldn't he make an ally with Dean here?

"I didn't remember saying that either." By Dean.

"Dean, he's not even seventeen." By Sam.

"I will be, next month." By Adam.

"I had my first beer at fourteen." By Dean, acting nostalgic for a moment.

"That's not even my point." By Sam.

"Alright. Won't happened again. Promise. Just drop this now, okay?" Dean give up, crossing both of his finger's hand on top of his head. Then continued his packing.

Less than five seconds later, he turned to face the other two and said. "He was whining about a girl, Sam. I just couldn't stand it."

"What? I did not. You were the one who taught me to hit that blonde." By Adam.

"Yes, you did whining, princess. And if you just do what I taught you, you could have win her." By Dean.

"And lost his virginity?" By Sam.

"The sex thing is just a bonus, anyway." By Dean, smirking.

"Hey…How'd you all know that I'm still virgin?" By Adam, shocked.

"Is that even an excuse to choke him up with alcohol?" By Sam.

"Oh, dear Lord. I just gave you the most reasonable excuse that I can think of, Sammy." Dean give up, again, rolling his eyes at the two younger brothers in amusement, making them all fall in silent.

"He did gave me beer, Sammy." By Adam insist for the last time.

"Shut up, Adam."

Sam is well, he's Sam. As much as he hates being called Sammy by Dean, but not as much his annoyances when other people get to call him that. With Adam being younger than him, it's more likely to make him uncomfortable. Even so, the way Adam called him Sammy is way much different from Dean's. While Dean use it to re-establish himself being the oldest which means he has all the authority to control, for Adam it's only happened when the younger one has something to be whined and childish about. Like in _"Sammy, I want more pies."_ Or _"Sammy, can I have your front seat."_ Or _"Sammy, tell Dean to stop ruin my life."_ And so and so. Sometimes, the two brothers are so stubborn to each other that they will start the Sammy's battle by putting Sam as the judges of their stupid mouth competition. Then he learned a new lessons about not to giving up too easily to Adam and how dangerous are those big doe eyes. No wonder Dean can never resist his, guess where Adam learn from.

"Alright, Ladies. Get in the car. Daddy will take care all the bills." Dean said before leaving the room with two big duffel bags on his shoulders.

Sam give a pat on Adam's shoulder before help him to sit. "Come on, I'll help you get dress."

"Where are we going?" Adam said. Sam put the t-shirt's neck through Adam's head, his left arm went pretty easy to the sleeve hole, but his right arm is a bit a struggle. Not only that Adam keeps wincing in pain every time he make a move but also he feels weird about the arm. It just go slack on his lap, it's either stays dead or send a white hot wave to his back when it moves too much. When they done, Adam face goes a bit paler than before. Sam kneel in front of Adam and drop a jacket on Adam's shoulder.

"Alright. Adam, listen to me. Do you remember Pastor Jim?" Adam only nod in replied, he knows the man only from the story Dean and Sam once told him, about him being a good friend of their father and how did he died because of the demon thing.

Sam continued, "So, he has a cousin name Ronald, who also a pastor and a hunter. After the death of Pastor Jim, Ron and his friends managed to carry out not only the church business but they also build a small clinic on the church's basement, so they can help the wounded hunters. The place is quite good for a so called emergency hospital. And you, little man. Need medical hands to take that bullet out of your chest before it gets infected."

The last sentence shocked Adam. "What? It still in me?" Adam touch his bandaged chest and knows where the sharp pointed metal still embedded deep in him. Sam let him traces the wound, enjoying the amazement and of course fear written on Adam's face.

"We tried to take it out, but the bullet is as stubborn as you and Dean. The deeper we dig, the more you bled. You were so out cold too, thought you were a goner, man." Sam said, ruffling Adam's hair. "So, we're heading there now. It's about 90 minute's drives from here, but I believe Dean can make it in less than an hour or so."

"Okay. Can I have some water, please?"

Sam laugh a little at that. How come he forget to feed the kid even with just water. Adam down the whole glass that Sam give him then nod. "Okay, let's go."

Sam take Adam's left hand and grab it around his neck while his other hand wrapped around Adam's hip to support him. He count to three before pulling Adam on his feet. Once they do, the kid instantly swayed forward as the world seems tilting upside down before went dark, his back aching so badly just by standing, the numb feeling from the pain killer is there but barely help him anymore, his breathing pacing fast and short between his grinded teeth to groan the pain away. But he keeps standing on his own feet nonetheless, his vision still all black but he knows he's conscious, leaning heavily on Sam's chest who hold him tights and whispering "I got you. You're okay. Just breathe."

It took quite a time until the pain subsided and become a bit bearable for Adam, at least his vision slowly returning and his breath getting even. He's sweating like crazy and he keeps getting paler but still trying to laugh it away and up lift the mood a little ."Hufftt… that was really unpleasant." He said smirking.

"I know. You're doing so great, Adam. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?" Sam rub a circle on Adam's back, make sure that the gesture won't hurt him, while patiently waiting for him to be ready to take a step. "You know I can always carry you…"

"No, Sammy. Please, no. I can do it, just a moment more. I need to adjust with the…"

"Alright, Mr. Pride. It's okay. Take your time." Sam laugh at the reaction.

A knock on the door makes the two startled.

"What's with the gay scenes here..?" Dean said in confusions. It's not his first or second time seeing the two younger brothers hugging, but definitely a must to nag them about it. Then Dean see how tired Adam is, he step forward to ruffle his hair. "You good, kiddo?"

That look again, fear and concern, Adam really hate to see the great Dean use that look on his face. But today, he sees that look not only on his older brother, but also on Sam's cool and calm face. Adam only nod in respond, leaving Sam and Dean exchange eyes to really confirm it.

"Okay, I'll just heating up the car. Take your time." With that he leave the room once again.

The three of them knows, it's going to be a long one hour ride.

Notes :

Thank you for your time reading my story, hope it's quite good and a readable one. I read lots of awesome stories here and so many of you are great author that intimidate me sometimes. I'll be very grateful if you leave review so I know if I should keep my work. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The funny thing about writing is . . . sometimes I feel like the characters has their own mind and will. Even if I had planned the story plot, there's always a distraction here and there, sometimes it's perfecting the plot, but most of the time they're ruining it. And I found Adam always trying to plan his own path.

Btw, thank you so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites for my story. It's always makes me grinning like an idiot every time I open my email and see the notifications. I've been busy with my thesis and part time job, but I promise to finish this one. Please, need some support here.

So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry for taking so long. -April-

Chapter 4

It started with a jealousy. That kind of bond would never end up well, or so they used to think. But this one is rare, this is a kind of relationship that begin with an ignorance then hate then understand then care then love then attachment. You know you're in that last stage with someone if you already can't tell whether you really love him or just really hate him. Because that someone is just there, like the air, the stars, the sky, the universe, you don't feel the need to define or question their existence for you. It is just it is, like you won't be you because they're not as they are.

At least, that's what Sam has in his jumbled mind while glancing at Adam, who slumping at the back seat of the car next to him. Until now, even with Dean still trying find his way to put the kid in his heart, Sam just accept the fact that Adam is part of his life. He hate the kid at first, for absorbing too much attention he used to get, especially from Dean. Well, it's always just about Dean's actually. For so many time, Dean tried to convince him that Adam is not a threat, that he will always be Dean's favorite brother, the number one and only, jokingly spoke but truly honest. Easier to said than done, heart has its own unique way to make a space for someone in it. So, the two younger Winchesters learned the hard way, bumping head at each other, bleed, hurt and bruised together through the process trying to fit at one another for some times. It took months for the two to settle like they are now. Sam came to enjoying his new role every day, of showing Adam all the ropes and routes of literally everything, despite the so many times of cold or rude ways he dealt with the kid at first. Eventually, it's fun to see the wide eyed amazement written on Adam's face while his mouth hanging open saying "you're crazy", "I don't believe you", "that's genius" or "You can do something like that? For real?" Yet it's an addictive feeling to make the kid annoyed, pouted, moped or even make him angry. He just can't believe himself sometimes, maybe that's why people love to tease kid 'till they cry, just because they can. And suddenly all those Dean's acts become make senses and reasonably accepted to him. This good side of being responsible of someone's life allured him, he wondered how Dean felt of being the top of the chain command is.

On the other side, Adam used to be an independent smart ass kid, he knows know and how to take care of himself. Like he used to say "I cook myself dinner, I put myself to bed", or the unsaid "I can earned my own pocket money", he practically can live by himself and survived if the law said so. Or, if he has no Winchester blood in his veins, which is the number one reason why he has to stuck with Dean and Sam in the first place. He was so hating it, just as Sam, to always being told what to do and more in the way they treat him like he can't do anything. At the beginning, he dislike the idea that he has to tell his two brothers about his everything including his feelings, or asking permission before doing literally anything, or the constant pats, ruffles and kisses on his head, or the 'good boy' compliment, or the fact that he has to share food and bed, or that repetitive 'you okay? 'question, or the nonstop errand he has to do at any time, or all the bullying he has to endure. But in the end he has to admit that he came to like all of the above. He loves his mom to death but he knows that he grew up with a lack of consistent figures by his side, for so many years he learned to do everything on his own, to be on his own, and to stand on his own. Then, he likes these new feelings, of being the center of attention, being taken care of, being taught how to do and what to do so he doesn't need to figure it out all by himself, the feeling of secure because someone always has his back and the fact that he can trust them whole fully. So Adam definitely use all the advantages that he can take from Sam's weaknesses and protectiveness also. The feeling of both's are mutual, they can't help not to make an attachment between them. And guess who's happy of seeing the two get along good other than the first brother himself.

Adam seems trying to look pretty much awake and aware for a recently gunshot victim, he even can't stop arguing about nothing and everything with Dean. He groans, hisses, winces, and mostly curse under his breath when the road get a bit rough and bumpy. He's really in pain, he didn't need to state it 'coz it shows all over his face and up bringing better than through his words and his big brothers know that.

"What? No way. You're such a sociopath, Dean." Adam grunted while his brothers only chuckled back at his reaction, teasing your younger sibling is way much fun when they get oppressed. "You can't make me wash the car, don't you see I'm in bad shape right now?"

"Yeah.. bla..bla..bla.. You can call me whatever you want, dude. As long as you don't make a mess with my baby." Dean retorted, highlighting every word in the last sentences for the hundred times.

"Buuut . . . The jacket is fine. Sam will get you a new one." Smirk Adam at Sam, who can't help not to recognize the growing blackness that hanging under his brother's eyes. They were just about halfway from their destination, despite his wrecked body Adam tried his best to put up smiles to ease the situation and his brothers concern. "Right, Sammy?"

"And why do you think I would want to do that?" said Sam, he was boring his eyes at the map in his lap, busying himself looking for the fastest route. "Drink up again, man. Chip, sandwich or biscuit..?"

"Nah, my tongue feel weird. This one's better." Adam took a ship of his drink with his left hand, which is a box of cold strawberry milkshake. _Keep him awake, keep him hydrate_ , said Dean. So Sam feed him anything he could find at the motel's dining and vending machine before the ride, though not much that Adam could down at the moment, while Dean's job is to keep the youngest's mind busy by doing their best trait, arguing. Adam just following the game. "Dean, why don't you make Sam wash the car?"

"Dude. Why me again?" Sam glare again at his left, Adam grin his teeth in return before taking another ship and said. "Coz you're the most awesome big brother, Sammy."

"The sinner bear his own fate, man. And bleeding on my seat is a very bad sin." Dean drives as fast as he could, carefully but also doing his job nicely. "Don't give in, Sammy. He's a manipulator. Since when you trust the kid more than me, huh?" said Dean.

Sam snapped his head at Dean, sensing the start of The Sammy Battle between his two brothers. "How could you think that…?" But then he brushed the thought away. "Whatever, man. Take the left turn at the second cross road."

"Ha ha…good one." Feeling the implicit victory in Sam's ignorance support, Adam lightly chuckle and raised his drink at Dean for a second. But then a wave of blackness make him slumped back farther in his seat. He closed his eyes tried to overcome the pain, the dizziness and nausea that suddenly surrounding him, he slightly resting his head on the windshield on his left side. He muttered something, still have the gut to win the battle even when he knows his consciousness only lingered on a thin thread here. "Sam's the best. You can't never beat him, Dean."

Detect the slurring in Adam's voice, Dean cave in in purpose. "Alright, Sam it is." He glance at the back seat using the rear mirror. "You okay back there, champ?"

But when Adam did not stir, he motion to Sam to check on him.

Sam noted too right away and carefully move closer, almost sitting in front of Adam while make a gentle pat on his tight. "Hey, man. Hey, come on wake up. Hey, Adam. Come on, buddy."

Few pats later, the kid's blinking his eyes in tiredness. "I'm so sleepy, Sammy."

"I know, man. But you know that you have to stay awake, right?"

"Yeah. Okay. No out or no way out." He murmuring the motto from 'Being Hunter 101', Chapter: Staying alive, author: Dean Winchester himself. It means when you lost so much blood or feel like having head injuries, your first aid kit is staying awake as long as you can before the medical team handle you. It sounds more dramatic when you watch on TV scenes. But the act actually is an important medical procedure. The alertness is one of the indication of the brain function, if you fall asleep, your heart beats weaker than usual so the rush of blood to the head also getting slower, the brain lacking oxygen supply, then the patient's very prone to go into coma. At least by staying alert, you prevent yourself to slip into a veggie state.

Adam understood the theory very well, maybe even better than Sam or Dean. His mother use to share a cup or two of her medical knowledge. But the theory is just a theory when you are the subject of the said theory, he didn't know that staying awake could be this hard. But he keep trying nonetheless, with a thought that they will let him sleeping for a week after this thirty minute ride.

"Oookay. I'm up, everybody. I'm good." Adam overdoingly cleared his throat, open his eyes widely in order to shake away the sleepiness. Then straighten himself back on his seat with Sam's assist, his right side still uselessly hanging, and the throbbing pain on his right chest came and go as it will. He tried to crane his neck up to support his head, but eventually failed to do so, why a simple task become so impossible by now.

This is a cue for big brother Sam come to save the day. With a slight move, Sam's left hand snake around behind Adam's back and pull the kid closer to his chest. The gesture make Adam flinched and hissed in sudden pain, but when they finally settled, he found himself eventually feel better. Adam's head lean around Sam's neck. His wounded right chest nicely rest on top of Sam's warm body and somehow it feels less painful than before. Sam's left arm support his whole body from the back while Sam's hand firmly stays on Adam's left lap, after taking the milkshake box from his hand. The pose makes Adam more comfortable but surely by doing this, it means Sam would never ever let him fall asleep at the slightest. "Alright, people. What was the question again? I'm feeling so superb right now." He said.

Dean and Sam smiles eagerly at that, the air always smells better when the youngest is in a good mood.

"Okay. Then we proceed." Dean said, eyeing back to the two comfy couple from the mirror. "Hmmm… Adam, why don't you tell us about your girlfriend?"

"Huh..?." exclaim Adam and Sam at the same time. This kind of talk always make a neat pinch in every hunter's heart, talking about the people that they need to leave behind is unquestioningly bring up an instant big lump down their throat, chocking them from the inside. Adam thought Dean should know it better than him. "Why do I have to tell you about that? Not like I can meet them again anyway."

Dean knew he made a mistake for asking the question but the answer from Adam sounds like an interesting invitation for a bullying topic. "Wait . . . them . . ? You too a little prick, aren't you..?"

"Yeah, I had a jump or two. Or three maybe, if a kindergarten crush included here. They are all just ex-es now anyway." Replied Adam, lazily thinking while looking at the windows to nothing in particular. "I used to be pretty much confident in the relationship kind of thing. But why does it sounds silly when I said it out loud?"

"Maybe because Dean think, you are included in his prick player douchebag circle somehow." Sam involved himself. From all of good side of his big brother, this is one of the thing that annoyed him the most, Dean always do well with women, sometimes even too good maybe.

"I don't do playing, thou..." Adam retorted at that, Sam only pat his tight.

"Ha-ha . . . Let's see how well you can play when you know all of your good card later, kid." Dean feels the victory this time. "Besides, blood don't lie. Three for a sixteen is a good start, wait fifteen more or less I guess. And you still have all the time in the world to bloom, but don't get too tall like Sam there, buddy. That's not healthy."

Sam snorted back at him through the mirror. "Oh, really…?"

"I don't do playing too, Sammy. I would never let any women fall all alone, I was just there to help you know." Dean continued.

"Yeah, very well, Dean. Help them put their panties back on." Said Sam, and the both younger brothers laughed in unison.

"Hey . . . glad we play different league here, Sam. You don't swing my bat, I won't do yours either." Sure Dean and Sam has their own taste in women department, the thick line to cross over. "We're all fine, as long as you don't jump the river, ladies. 'Cause that's the only places I would never come to save your asses."

"What the hell is that mean . . .?" Adam confused, he understand what Dean tried to implied by saying that but somehow he just want to clarify that he's at the same page here. While Sam suddenly become uninterested to involves, he just boring back at the map in his hand.

"You know . . ." Dean started. "I don't doubt both of you are straight, but the scene back there smells pretty smoking. Got to admit that I'm a bit hurt and jealous driver here. But I swear to God you guys are so cute together."

Took few second before the realization hits Adam, and when it does, he snatched his strawberry milkshake from Sam's hand then shout to Dean "Ooh, shut up, man."

"Adam, don't . . ." Sam immediately knows what's going to happened.

But before he can prevent the unexpected, Adam has already throw the drink box to the driver seat. The kid's aiming might suck but that's enough to make Dean shock in surprised. Because the next thing he knew, he and Adam hardly tossed aside as the car swirl around to the right and off the road. They stopped a few meters from the asphalt high way, luckily no trees or houses around, the car simply landing on the grass field. Dean, who's now wet in sweet flavor, angrily turn his face toward Adam who can only stare back at him with stunned guilty expression. "Ooops . . . Sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Dean didn't mad, he just need some air. And maybe a five minutes break to sorted things out. He was just shocked.

"I'll get you a clean shirt." Said Sam attentively, extracting himself from under Adam's body, and then moving out of the car to get the change shirt from the duffel bag at the trunk. He slowed his every motions to give the other two a little time and fake privacy. Atleast, a time for Adam to say 'sorry' and Dean to reply 'it's okay'. _Well, it was not good_ , he thought. Adam can be careless sometimes, well most of the time actually, but he knew that Adam didn't really meant to throw the drink at Dean, it was supposed to be a joke. _Right?_ But yeah, the kid did a mistake for doing so. And Dean's head was a calm windy before a storm, his big brother has been in and out of the mood since they took Adam back to the motel and couldn't patch him up nicely. He seemed good and nice at one time then flipped his marble out seconds after. He's also jumpy and scared and guilt and definitely feeling the burden. Sam clear his throat, tap the roof of the black beauty's rear, waiting for a click which mean Dean has unlocked it, then absentmindedly going through the dirty clothes in the duffels _. Gosh, we need to do the laundry._

At the car, Dean leaned his forehead on the steering wheel. Somehow, the awkwardness hanging thick between the two remaining Winchesters.

Adam laid his head back, shifting the weight as slow as he could managed, guiltily watched Dean's slumped figure. _Is Dean mad_? It should have been a joke, he didn't really put much thought at throwing strawberry milkshake at his big brother. He didn't really have any real thought of anything anyway, except for the pain in his back. But Dean seemed mad though, or maybe just shocked, yes that's more likely. Dean won't be mad at him, he's injured, and Dean should be on overprotective mode of him by now. He has to, he's Dean. Or maybe this time not. But it also seemed like the little incident has done him a good impact, he could tell that something inside of him just went a bit farther southerly this time, literally. All and all, still he couldn't shake the thought that Dean was fury at him by now. He could have killed them all in an instant due to his carelessness.

"That was really uncalled for, Dean. I'm so sorry."

"Just shut it, Ad." The words may sounded harsh, but Dean meaning it to be something like 'it's okay, not into talk about it now'. And yeah, intentions are always irrelevant, especially happened on important situations where most people in the room are head clouded. You could have said 'A' while others will perceived it as 'a', miscommunication happens all the time.

Adam bit his lower lips in defeat, have no idea what to replied, he only mumbling "Okay" back to Dean and shut it, whatever it was that Dean meant to be.

Strawberry flavors filling the air and all Dean could think of is his old man. But why suddenly the face came up where they literally in the middle of nowhere, trying to survive from the situation. Situation that has brought the three of them to ended up here, the nowhere. The last ten months has been full of ups and downs with Adam trying to fit into the picture of their already messed up life. It's also been ten months since his thought, anger and jealousy turbulences over his dad's unplanned offspring. And now those feelings found its way again, crawling to the surface of the grave, struggling to be recognized once more. Dean deeply realized that the kid was innocent of any sins that his parent was involved. But here he is, leaning over his steering wheel, trying to rearrange his emotion over logic. He doesn't mad at the kid, he knows he loves Adam, he just couldn't seems to like him enough. He couldn't blamed his dad also, they were just being human. So nothing should be mad about, dramatizing something definitely not his style.

Isn't it all simple as that when your logic wins? Let all go, just because we're being human. But heart never wanted to be enslaved by brain, since when heart knows how to make a win-win solution. Anyhow, this time is a bit different, he could tell. The hate towards his father popped out again due to his own worries for Adam's wellbeing. How could he put those indescribable feeling into his jumbled head?

"Dean…"

And before he could proceed his train of thoughts any further, Adam's voice calling his name softly, as timid as possible like he used to do when he just came along, as if Dean would eat him alive if he raised his voice a note higher.

Wearily and unwillingly, Dean turned his back. "What now?"

"I think there's something… in me." Adam said looking down at his chest, still as slow as he could manage, though there was a little panic in it. His chest and back feels burn, wet, hot, and wrong.

Horror met his eyes, in a quick second Dean get out of the car and open the backseat door, calling over Sam on his way.

Dean's panicking and that's not good. His two hands hovering above his youngest brother, indecisive what to do or where to touch. Adam was stoically silent, looking at his chest where the red stain started sipping through from his shirt under the wrapped jacket. Pooling wider and wider every second passed. He finally took Adam's head with his right hand, stroking the brown lock to take the kid's attention from the view on his chest, which is worked. While his other hand moving to open up Adam's draped jacket trying to take a better look at the 'situation'. "Adam, just look at me, okay?"

"Huh…?" Adam couldn't understand that, why Dean wants him to look at him. The pain has strike double or triple if that's even possible, every moves hurts like hell, even breathing feels like breaking his chest. So many thoughts crossed his head, he didn't even registered that Dean had crouching over in front of him, that he's looking at his big brother's eyes, that Sam has climbed at his right side. Everything's so confusing him. He's been lightheaded for a long while but this time Adam feels like being slowly surrounded by darkness again.

"Dean, wha' append?" his own voice surprised him, it sounds thick, weak, incoherent, far. He doesn't really sure if Dean could even heard it. He wanted to try again, to ask, to get answers, he wants to know what happens to him, but he couldn't seems to get the words out. Dean is talking to Sam, he knew that, he sure of that, but somehow couldn't processed their conversations. He turned his head to get Sam's face, looking for the calmness that his big brother could always provide. But he don't find it this time, Sam's look as panic as Dean. Then both of his brothers suddenly has twin, wait they're triplets, then his vision's blurred. The dark shadows creeping up, and that makes him panic himself. He realized he's fainting, and he don't want that, he needs to be aware, and darkness scares him.

So Adam jerked himself awake, and he did it. His legs kicking the front seat, his left hand jolted to meet Dean's chest and he grappled the shirt tightly. The movement, of course, sent another strikes of pain and he whimpered. He doesn't care if he's being childish or girly like Dean always said, it hurts like the hell of the hell. He couldn't even decide whether his eyes are open or not, but he sure could hear his brothers and his own weird breath clearer now and that's pretty much enough to anchored him to the land of the living. He could feel Dean's hand on his head now placed on the back of his neck, firm but also gentle.

"Easy, buddy. Just breathe it out." Dean's started chanting his assurance, a default in his nature when taking care of his brothers. "It's okay. You're okay, just breathe."

"He's out?" Sam's asking his big brother while tearing Dean's change t-shirt into many long pieces then tied them up together one by one into a long makeshift emergency bandages.

Adam keeps squirmed and whimper under Dean's hold, his eyes are half open, sometimes closed shut for a bit but comes back staring, the green orbs dilated, clouded with tears, moving wild looking at nothing and everything, Dean knows that the host not quite present. He squished lightly the back of Adam's neck and he got instant replied by the tightening of hold on his shirt. "Almost. Hurry up, Sam. He's going into shock, he needs to lay down."

"Okay, okay, one more." Sam's shakingly tied up the last knot of the fabric then pulled his own shirt off just to tear it up apart in long pieces like the one before. "Why don't you put pressure on the wound, Dean?"

"I will but I want to see the whole mess first." Dean hesitate for a minute, then pulled Adam's body slowly to rest on his chest, just like Sam did earlier. Some blood had coagulated on the kid's back through his shirt and jacket and stucked the clothes and skins to the leather seat behind him. "Son of a bitch. Is there any scissors?"

"Just rip it, do it fast." Sam's snarled angrily. Dean hesitating made him irritated.

"Okay, okay. Geez, what's wrong with you? Don't make me more anxious than I already am."

Dean inclined as lower as possible so Adam's head now resting on his left shoulder, he could feel the sensation of Adam's short hot breath on his ear. He took all of his brother's weight on him, although he himself posing in a very awkward position. Dean let go of his right hand from behind of Adam's neck, it welcome with another hasty jolt from the kid's rigid body. The clutch on Dean's front shirt tightening accompanied by moan pained whimper that resonances like a sequence of 'no'.

"Hey, calm down, Ad. I'm right here." Dean rubs the part of Adam's back that he thought as a harmless area and wait until his little brother sagging back slightly on his support. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, buddy."

The draped jacket came off easy, Dean discarded it on the shotgun seat. With a swift of strength, he grabbed with both hands the bottom of the Adam's back shirt then tear it into two parts. Gently not to disturbed the old bandages. He slipped off of the left side from Adam's hand and let the rest hanging under him. The right side though, already sticky, wet and glued to the bandages by blood. He steeled himself for a moment, put his right hand at the back of Adam's head and neck again, and then at a fractions of second his left hand peeled away the shirt from the bandages and off of his brothers. As the skins was pulled slightly, Adam's body stiffened in an instant in Dean's arms. "You're good. You're okay, sprout."

He took a little more time to stroke the kid's back until he feels Adam a bit relax. Dean eyed Sam, who nodded a grimaced smiles, a long emergency shirt bandages readied in his hands. Dean nodded back, then planted a light kiss on top of his littlest brother's head before slowly distancing himself from the kid. Not quite put Adam's back on the seat, Dean's awkwardly holding him to stays upright. Sam moved closer, taking off Adam's shirt each side at a time, slow. While Adam became strangely calmed, not out but not quite on either, somewhere in between. Eyes half opened lid focusing on the brother a few inches in front of him. Dean noticed the kid sweating corns, dampening his hairs on the forehead, his skins started to feel cold and clammy to touch.

It was once that Sam has removed the shirt from the front of Adam's chest that the two older brothers immediately started their choir of cursing.

A pointy metal poked out in between red stained cloths. The bullet moved. Practically perforating him, digging a hole on its way. The wound had caused bruising around his torso, bluish contrast on a still fair youngster skins shown from under the bandages, even light shades of violet could be seen almost reached his belly button.

"Alright… everybody stays calm." Dean decreed. "We'll get through this, one step at a time." He gulped down a chunk of saliva to clear his sudden chocked throat. Sam stared at him like a lost puppy, looking for a direction, then looking back at the still brother. It wasn't Sam's first to be in dazed because of Adam, but really, being a big brother need years of flight hours.

"Sam, look at me." Dean more or less bawling.

Sam shuddered at his name being called. "Okay, Sorry. Wait a second." He turnaround from the scene in front of him, took a few deep lungsful. And at the next 'Sammy' growled from his big brother, he confronted the reality once more. "Alright, let's do this."

"Good." Dean wanted to squeeze Sam's shoulder, to reassured his brother that everything would be fine and mostly for himself. But his both hands were jam-packed of another brother too at the moment, he managed to toss a pathetic smile. "Okay, just tied him up and off we go, faster."

And Sam's moved, more like in mode of movements, as efficiently as he could, constrained away the feelings. If this was Dean, he hardly shaken any longer. Dean and wounds, he had years of drills about that, a professional on that field. He thought, it shouldn't be that hard for Adam too, but he has only months of experiences, not to mention less than a handful of time handling wounded Adam.

He took Adam's torn shirt, tore it in two and folded each few times and put one on the kid's back, on top of the old bandages. The wound was already stitched at the motel, to prevent the loss of more blood even when the bullet was still intact. Somehow on the way, the stitches been worn-out loose and lots of blood leaking through it. In what manner that it come to this, no one knows definitely. He enclosed the shirt bandages around Adam's back, under his right armpit, put the other folded shirt right in front of the pointy metal and cover it in dressings. He tied the two end of the bandages on top of Adam's left shoulder, then with another nod from Dean, he tighten the tied.

A strangled squeak escaped from their little brother's throat, the breathing cut out, body's going limp and eyes closed shut. That's to be expected, even so, Dean couldn't help his surprised. "Alright, he's out."

Sam continued his work, wrapped the long remained of the bandages under Adam's right armpit then tied the rest around his upper torso. It was then that Dean took his wrist, he still. He didn't even noticed that Adam has stopped breathing.

"Adam, come on, buddy." Said Dean, rubbing the tranquil chest in wary motion. "You know I don't purchase the sleeping beauty fable. But then again if you want the kiss of life that bad, you also know that I'll make Sam have the honor, right?"

Hypothetically, it supposed to be one but eventually three lungs stopped at the moment. So not make senses, but the thought of having fresh air while your little brother have none look as if another type of immorality.

One solitary forever passed, when a tiny huff breaking the silent the world started to rotate once more.

Relieved more than whatsoever, the two older brothers' enfolded Adam in a moderate embrace, pecks meeting the kid's soggy drenched locks, but who cares.

"He must disgusts you that bad, Sammy." Grinning, Dean eagle eyeing the kid's short breath, strained but getting rhythmical. The chest labor, even when scarcely doing any different of rise and fall. And amusing, that they found few seconds to giggle at their very limited blessing.

"I won't mind." Sam continued his work once more, securing the whole chest and back. He chuckled the irony of their situation, pleased nonetheless. "Just don't do something like that, ever, again."

Adam stayed out. Involuntarily agree to the darkness by the ultimate agony. Like the top of the top of the top of all the mother of pain that his body could tolerate. But he was mistaken, wherever he was at the moment, there's no more discomfort. Just a vast of nihility inclosing him. He's numb.


End file.
